


Standoff

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where better to have a Mexican-standoff than the tallest building in the world? Alternate version of the scene when Moroe tries to kill Benji in the Burj Khalifa. Crappy title I know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot. I've altered the events leading up to Moroe's death slightly (also how she dies is different in this, hope that's ok with you all!)

Jane rummaged through the bag in front of her, wishing that she could snap her fingers to make her hands stop shaking. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for but she had to do something to stop them. That woman had killed Hanaway. Took him away from her and Jane was damned if that blonde bitch was going to get away with it. But Ethan was right. She was linked to all this and was therefore "an asset", to phrase it as he had. "Asset" wasn't exactly the word Jane would use, but she had to stay alive regardless. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she pictured Trevor's eyes, along with those dying words falling from his lips with his last breath. She needed to get the image out of her head but shaking herself wasn't working.

However, the sound of a vicious punch from outside the room was all it took and, grabbing the spare gun from the bedside table, she was speeding to the door within seconds.

As she entered the other room, she saw Moroe standing in the center of the room, gun in hand, holding a semi-conscious Benji in front of her like a human shield. Jane noticed that the skin surrounding his right eye was looking slightly red and he seemed to be blinking away invisible black spots as he struggled in Moroe's grasp. She had her left arm looped over and around the front of his left shoulder, then back underneath his arm, pulling it back painfully. She then had twisted her wrist up and was gripping the collar of Benji's shirt as if it was her lifeline. Well, technically, Benji was her lifeline, because had she not been holding on to him at that moment, Jane would probably have put a bullet in her head thirty seconds ago. Her right arm was holding the gun to Benji's right cheek. Jane saw a mixture of fear and embarrassment in her friend's eyes. She wasn't sure what had happened to result in this scenario, but she could tell that he was not pleased with himself.

But they would have time to discuss his actions later; what was important now was saving his life. She lifted up the gun and aimed it at her.

"Don't you dare!" Moroe yelled, pushing the gun harder into Benji's cheek, causing him to wince. "Or I shoot."

But Jane didn't falter. Moroe had taken away one person she cared about; she wasn't going to let it happen again. "Let him go. Now." She didn't take her eyes off Moroe's. "You kill him, you're no better off, because if you pull that trigger, I pull mine, and you can say goodbye to all those expensive diamonds you just earned." Moroe responded by gritting her teeth together and tightening her grip on Benji.

Outside the room, Brandt hovered over Leonid's body before standing up to make him way back to the room. Hopefully Benji or Jane would know where Ethan had got to.

Suddenly, in his ear piece, he heard a familiar French accent.

 _"Don't you dare! Or I shoot." ___

What the…? It was shortly followed by Jane's voice.

 _"Let him go." ___

He quickly realised that something was up.

 _Oh crap… _he thought, beginning a sprint back to the hotel room.__

Back inside, Jane was still refusing to surrender, just as Moroe was refusing to let Benji out of her grasp. It was then that she began to move; half pushing half dragging her hostage towards the door. But just as quickly as Moroe moved, Jane was moving too. There was no way in hell Moroe was leaving, and her chances of taking Benji with her were even more nonexistent.

"Uh-uh." Jane shook her head as she kept her gun aimed at her. "No way. You stay where you are."

Moroe gave an evil smirk before whispering into Benji's ear "Open the door."

"Don't you dare open that door." Jane butted in as she saw his shaking hand reaching out for it.

"Open it!" Moroe yelled, forcing the barrel of the gun deeper into Benji's cheek yet again.

Jane was about to shout at Benji when she heard a voice in her ear.

 _"I'm outside." _she understood and slowly lowered her gun to feign defeat. She saw Benji's eyes fill with horror as he wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled the door open.__

Neither Moroe nor Benji expected to see Brandt standing outside, gun aimed at them, waiting for them to make their move. Jane brought her gun back up and had to hold back a slight scoff at Moroe's reaction to this. She watched her back up a bit, not knowing who to look at, not knowing what to do next. Jane could almost see her brain ticking away, trying to figure out her next move. It kind of reminded her of when she was a child and her grandfather taught her how to play chess. He showed her how to read people as they played, to watch their responses and their body language to establish if they were stressing about their next move. And right now, that was exactly what Moroe was doing. Jane noticed Benji's breathing become labored as he worried too over what Moroe would to next. Brandt was also displaying slight signs of anxiety, hoping that the whole scenario could be resolved as soon as possible and preferably without bloodshed.

However, neither of them expected Moroe to do what she did next. With a swift push, she sent Benji flying forwards. He tumbled to the ground, but not before his forehead connected with the coffee table. As he flipped himself onto his back, dizzy and disorientated, he saw her point her gun at him and he squinted his eyes shut.

He wasn't sure how many gunshots he heard, but he knew one of them had come from Moroe's gun, as he felt his shoulder jolt back and white hot pain take hold.

Merely seconds earlier, Moroe had pointed her gun at Benji and prepared for the kill. At the same time, both Brandt and Jane had pulled the triggers on their guns. Brandt's hit its target, catching her in the shoulder and causing her to stumble back; resulting in her misfiring.

Jane's bullet had also hit her target. However, Brandt watched as Moroe's head snapped backwards, leaving a small trail of blood dripping down her forehead. Her body fell to the floor in a heap.

Brandt immediately shut the door behind him and, with a glance at Jane, he rushed to Benji's side. He couldn't be sure if Jane had intended to kill Moroe or whether the first bullet caused the assassin to move and alter the path of the second, but he had a feeling he knew which was true.

"Benji? You ok, buddy?" he reached down to the Brit, whose eyes opened immediately.

"Yeah, I think so…" he blinked away the fuzziness and tried to fight the nausea as Brandt used his sleeve to wipe away the small patch of blood caused by his collision with the table.

"Jane, get me some towels." Brandt said, without looking at his colleague. Jane knew exactly what was running through his head at that moment, but she tried to ignore the thoughts of the forthcoming lecture as she rushed to the bathroom.


End file.
